


Ever-Burning

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [56]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Jean, light up the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever-Burning

_There's a statue of her; an ever-burning torch; a school re-named after her._

_  
_

_After the ever-burning torch she was for them._


End file.
